A Trip to the Den
by Alison-beads-of-fiction
Summary: This is a little O/T from Dazerose's 'The Dead Truth' fic as a part of the GET WELL SOON stories written for AlisonbyNumbers/NorthmanMaille.


**A/N: This is a little out take from an upcoming chapter of my extended Dead Pan fic "The Dead Truth." I'm going to do this from Pam's POV, and it's when Eric brings Sookie into Pam's shop to find her some new clothes. A heap of Fanfic writers have been writing some fics for the beautiful Alison (AlisonbyNumbers on Twitter) who is currently back in hospital trying to get ****better. Instead of reviewing here, can you all leave words of encouragement and 'get- well-soons' on the 'author' 'Alison-beads-of-fiction'. Thanks all! Thanks to TvGirl_ and peppermintyrose for betaing this for me.**

**Pam POV**

I did feel for Eric when I found out that he was being made to do that damn cable TV show, _The Dead Truth_. I know I was the reason he was made to do it. But that bitch Nan should have kept better control of her children. No one takes my pets away from me, especially not the little honey pot of a girl that Rachel was. She was pure pleasure to have, and tasted just as sweet as she looked.

By sending Nan's child to his final death for stealing and draining Rachel, then threatening me for calling in the magistrate**;** poor Eric was made to lower himself for the general amusement of the American public. However, there is one good thing that has come from this punishment: He got to meet Sookie Stackhouse. I have yet to have the pleasure of meeting the object of Eric's latest endeavours. Eric has taken to spending more time than he had previously spent on a human, and I'm not sure why. Maybe when I meet her tonight I might understand what has captured my Master's attention?

I was doing inventory for my little money maker 'Pam's Den of Fashion' when Eric called me. This was my pocket money business, as was the sex shop I have down the road. Fangtasia was Eric's little baby. Alison had answered the phone and just rolled her eyes while listening to the person on the line. I think she was spending too much time with Eric and I - she was picking up too many of our mannerisms. When she finally got a word in she gave a yes, and then hung up. I looked at her for confirmation of who it was, and all she said was "Eric."

Eric must be finally bringing his new toy in for a tune up. He had mentioned that she wasn't very flexible in her style choice, not that Eric really knew much about women's clothing. Eric was more of a jeans and t-shirt type of guy, though he could fill out a suit like nobody's business. He was coming to the right place. The Den was the best place to find clothes that made a girl look like a woman. A dessert wrapped up in an even tastier wrapping.

I felt Eric arrive and went to greet him at the door. I looked past my Maker and my eyes found Sookie. She wasn't a knock out like most of the girls I've seen Eric pick, but she did have a certain quality about her. Maybe it was the delicious smell that came from her, or maybe it was the way she looked at me like she was seeing me not as a vampire but as a normal person. It was refreshing to be seen as not something to stare at. She had very stunning crystal blue eyes, and her hair resembled the colour of Eric's. She looked so small next to him, but I could see that she wasn't weak in any way. She could and would stand up against my Maker.

"Evening Master. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I hope the celebrity life is treating you well. Fangtasia is doing well in your absence."

Eric smiled at me, and then nodded towards Sookie. "Pam, this is Sookie, my producer. Sookie, this is Pam, my child."

Sookie giggled at Eric's way with words. So that is what he found so interesting about her. Her face lit up like the sun, and she seems to be quite breathtaking.

"Sookie, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you."

"Well, I hope it was all good?" she said while looking up at Eric. Eric was looking between the both of us, probably wondering if it was a good idea getting the two of us together. Maybe he thought I was interested in her. Which of course I was, but I treasured my un-dead life too much to go against my Maker.

"So what do you need from me tonight, Master?" I knew what he wanted but I sure as hell wasn't going to make this too easy on him. I liked to torture Eric way too much to let this be uncomplicated.

Eric thought for a second before… "Sookie needs a new wardrobe. She needs everything. From head to toe. Underwear, skirts, shirts, dresses, pants, boots… whatever you think she needs. We need clothes that show off her assets, and actually make her look like a woman, not an uptight nun."

I started to think of items that would be appropriate for what Eric was looking for. My store had everything he would need, but it might take a while. We started to walk to the wall of underwear towards the back of the store. When we heard a throat being cleared, then a giggle, I realised that my new Barbie doll, Sookie, was still standing by the door with her little hands on her hips, , one of which was cocked to the side.

"Hey guys, I'm right here you know? You can't just go off without consulting me, you know?"

Oh yes, Sookie was perfect for Eric. My Master looked at me and smirked. He didn't even see what she is doing to him. Oh I'm going to have so much fun with him over this human girl.

"Don't worry too much Princess; we won't make too many decisions without you." Eric walked back to where Sookie was standing, placing his hand on the small of her back and directing her to where we needed to be.

"Now Pam… We want to get away from Sookie's current look, which is all about comfort and efficiency."

Sookie gasped.

"And what is wrong with being comfortable with what I wear?" The way she looked at Eric made it very hard for me to suppress a giggle. Eric looked over at me before dropping his eyes to hers.

"Well Sookie, there isn't anything wrong with it, it's just no one wants to fuck it. You need to show off your assets. Take your breasts for example. If you want to get yourself out there and entice a man they need to stand up and say 'Hello.'"

"And my breasts aren't saying 'Hello?' What are they saying then?"

Oh I enjoyed myself. "Well, to me your lovely gems are giving off more of a passing nod to me, other than an outright 'Hello.'" I walked over to a rack that had some very nice, black lace bodices. "Here is what I think will bring the girls out to play. To me they scream, 'the breasts in here taste real nice, want to try them?' I know I sure would." I decided that a little flirting with Sookie would rile up Eric, which of course it did. I earned a sharp look and a slight head shake. I knew I had him!

Sookie looked up at Eric, who gave her confirmation of the right choice. She then looked at me with a 'deer-caught-in-head-lights' look on her face. From that one look I knew that she most likely didn't even own a pair of black underwear. I looked Sookie up and down, gauging her sizes. I then mentally went through all my current stock. I called Alison over and got her to work gathering what we needed.

"Next we need dresses. Master, do you have any suggestions?" I knew I would love to see Sookie in a nice little black dress. Of course my mind did wander to thoughts of removing them from her luscious curves.

Eric, who had at this time taken residency on the black leather couch that I had placed near the changing rooms, said "Black, Pam. I think a little black dress is mandatory."

I proceeded with the Barbie make over. I had Sookie try on over 100 items of clothing. When Sookie came out wearing each new item of clothing, we would both look over to Eric for his approval. He would either nod or shake his head. His reaction to a knee length red cocktail dress was very telling of his growing feelings towards Sookie, if the activity in his pants meant anything.

"Why Sookie, I must say that that colour looks very good on you." Sookie just rolled her eyes at him, and turned back around and went to try on yet another item of clothing.

After a full two hours of trying on many different clothes, all chosen to accentuate Sookie's assets, I sent the 'happy' couple on their way. Eric paid for it all, even after they spent 15 minutes arguing over who would pay for it. Sookie was a really a strong willed woman, and I did hope that they weren't going to be too stubborn when it came to acknowledging their feelings for each other. I knew my Master, and although he would not admit it out loud, he was lonely. It was nice to see Eric with a fangy smile on his face.

As we watched Eric hold open the door to let Sookie leave, Alison walked up behind me and sighed, "The Master looks happy doesn't he?"

I turned to her and replied, "Yes, but make sure you don't say that to his face. I can't take losing yet another of my precious pets again."


End file.
